Applestar's Rise
Applestar's Rise is a story about a cat, Applekit, who has a great destiny and lives in TreeClan. It is written by Henry. Allegiances TreeClan Leader Cardinalstar-a reddish brown tom Deputy Icebreath-gray she-cat Apprentice-Leafpaw Medicine Cat Littleflower-black and brown tortoiseshell she-cat Warriors Berrytooth-a reddish white tom Windfoot-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice-Dapplepaw Moonfur-silver she-cat Apprentice-Cherrypaw Crookedtail-a black tom with a bent tail Snowbite-white she-cat Nutleaf-a dappled brown she-cat Blackclaw-massive black tom Frostleg-a white and silver tom Rushingwind-a brown tom with black patches Whiskertail-a tortoiseshell she-cat Fallingfoot-a bluish tom Squirrelwhisker-large brown tom with a white tail Stormgrowl-storm black tom Apprentices Leafpaw-gray and white tom Cherrypaw-black she-cat Dapplepaw-brown and white she-cat Queens Whitetongue-black she-cat with a white spot on her tongue (mother of Blackclaw's kits; Echokit-brown and black she-cat; Lilykit-white she-cat) Mintclaw-a brown and black she-cat (mother of Windfoot's kits; Yarrowkit-a reddish she-cat; Moonkit-white and silver she-cat; Applekit-brown tabby tom with flecks of red) Silvershine-silver she-cat with sparkling fur (mother of Frostleg's kits; Beekit-byellowish tom with black stripes; Emberkit-orange tom with green eyes; Sweetkit-cream colored she-cat with a reddish muzzle) Elders Cricketleap-a brown tom with a stumpy tail Tanglebrow-tortoiseshell she-cat MeadowClan Leader Rosestar-reddish she-cat Deputy Stemfoot-gray and brown tom Medicine Cat Whiskertooth-yellowish tom with green eyes Warriors Longfeather-dappled tortoishell she-cat Apprentice-Plainpaw-yellow tom with brown eyes Swiftleg-small tabby tom with a scarred ear Firefern-orange and yellow she-cat Sunfur-golden tom with huge paws Apprentice-Shadepaw-brown tom Petalfur-beautiful golden she-cat with fiery orange eyes Dappleleaf-beautiful brown and white dappled she-cat Cloudtooth-white tom with long legs and shaggy fur Apprentice-Grasspaw-white and brown she-cat Moontail-silver and white she-cat (finish them later) Chapter One Applekit pounced on Yarrowkit, pinning her to the ground. "Take that, DarkClan!" he giggled. Then, all of the sudden, Moonkit flashed down and knocked Applekit off of Yarrowkit. "Never hurt my clanmate!" she cried. Applekit scrambled away as Yarrokit and Moonkit advanced on him. "Echoclaw!" he cried. "Lilyflower! Help me!" "Coming, Applebranch!" cried Lilykit. She flew across the wood and tackled Moonkit. Moonkit cried out as she was pushed to the ground. Mintclaw watched her kits from the nursey entrance, Whitetongue by her side. "It's time Applekit, Moonkit, and Yarrowkit were apprenticed," said Whitetongue. "The nursey's getting crowded and with Silvershine's newborns, it'll be hard to keep five growing kits in there." "That's true," said Mintclaw. "They need to move out." Applekit launched himself at Yarrowkit with Echokit streaking right beside him. Thet both dove together at the red she-cat, pushing her to the ground. "TreeClan wins the battle today!" cried Applekit. He backed off of his sister and stood with his chin lifted proudly. Moonkit and Yarrowkit stood up and shook their rumpled fur. "Can we be TreeClan now?" asked Yarrowkit. "We're always an enemy Clan." "Okay!" said Applekit. "This time, Echokit and I will be MeadowClan!" "Yeah!" yipped Echokit. "I'm gonna be Rosestar and lead my Clan into battle!" "No, I want to be Rosestar!" Applekit cried. "But you're a tom!" she giggled. "Rosestar's a she-cat!" Applekit growled playfully and tackled Echokit to the ground. Moonkit, Yarrowkit, and Lilykit slithered over and joined in on the wrestling pile. Soon, the five kits were squirming all over the place. Applekit pushed Yarrowkit off of him, sending her rolling into Berrytooth. "Hey!" snapped the red and white tom. "Watch it!" "Sorry," squeaked Yarrokit, scrambling over to Mintclaw. Berrytooth sighed and shook his head. Cardinalstar strolled out of the tunnel and slithered onto the large tree. "It's time some of these kits were apprenticed," he commented. "They're rolling all over the camp!" Cardinalstar nodded. "Your right," said the leader. "I'll call a Clan meeting in a few heartbeats." Applekit bounced over to Moonkit and Yarrowkit. "We're gonna be apprentices!" he said excitedly. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in Mintclaw's tail, her rough tongue sliding over him. "Aw, Mother!" he cried. "Come on!" Mintclaw gave a purr of laughter and moved onto Moonkit. Applekit raced over her tail and padded over to where Echokit and Lilykit sat with their heads down. "You're gonna leave the nursery," Lilykit said sadly. "Don't worry," replied Applkit, "we'll play with you all the time. I'll even teach you hunting moves!" Lilykit and Echokit lifted their heads excitedly. "Cool!" cried Echokit. "We'll be the best in the Clan!" Applekit licked them both friendly and then stood next to his mother and sisters. A heartbeat later, Cardinalstar leaped up onto High Stump. "Let all cats old enough the climb through the trees join for a meeting beneath High Stump!" he yowled. All of the cats slithered out of their dens and gathered beneath the stump. The three kits stood proudly underneath it. "Today, these three kits will be apprenticed. Applekit," began Cardinalstar, looking down on the kit, "you have reached the age of six moons. It is time for you to begin your training. From this day, until your warrior name is deemed, you will be known as Applepaw." Applepaw lifted his head proudly, looking around the gathered Clan. He didn't feel even a bit nervous. "Your mentor shall be Rushingwind," the leader continued. Rushingwind paddded up to Applepaw and Cardinalstar. "Rushingwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved brilliant training from Windfoot and have shown excellent courage and loyalty to TreeClan. You will mentor Applepaw and pass on all the knowledge you have to this young apprentice." Applepaw and Rushingwind touched noses. "I'll be the best apprentice ever!" said Applepaw. Rushingwind nodded. "I'm sure you will." Cardinalstar repeated the ceremony with Moonkit, giving her the mentor of Whiskertail. Then he beckoned over Littleflower. Littleflower stood beneath high stump. "Cats of TeeClan," the medicine cat said. "I will not be alive forever. I am growing old and it is time for me to take on my apprentice. The chosen cat has shown amazing interest in herbs and healing. Yarrowpaw shall be my apprentice." Cardinalstar said, "Yarrowpaw, do you agree to learn the art of healing from Littleflower?" Yarrowpaw nodded. "I do," she squeaked. "Then at the halfmoon you must travel to Starcave and be accepted by the other medicine cats and by MoonClan," said Littleflower. "The good wishes of all of TreeClan go with you," completed Cardinalstar. Yarrowpaw and Littleflower touched noses. "Applepaw! Moonpaw! Yarrowpaw!" cried the Clan. Applepaw stood proudly staring out at the Clan cheering his name. He was going to be the greatest warrior ever. Chapter Two Applepaw padded up to Rushingwind. "Can we go out to explore the territory now?" he eagerly asked. He hadn't been outside of camp in his entire life and he was more than eager to leave the confines of the tree ring. Rushingwind nodded. "Littleflower, Whiskertail!" he called over. "Let's go show our apprentices the territory!" The four other cats rushed over to him and Applepaw. "Okay," they said. "I need to stretch my legs," added Littleflower. The six cats left the large tree and padded down the tunnel. "Wow!" breathed Applepaw. "This is so cool! I've never been in here!" Rushingwind put his tail on Applepaw's shoulder. "Just wait till you see the rest of the territory." A moment later, they emerged from the tunnel exit under the roots of the tree. Sunlight filtered its way in, giving the little hollow and golden glow. Applepaw eagerly raced ahead and plunged into the forest. "This is so cool!" "Can you climb?" asked Rushingwind. Applepaw nodded. "I practice all the time climbing the tree ring!" Rushingwind nodded. "I can take you for a walk through the trees, if you want." Applepaw bounced up and down. "That would be the best thing ever! Can Yarrowpaw and Moonpaw come, too?" He gazed expectantly down at his sisters and their mentors. "I want to show Yarrowpaw the best places for herbs," said Littleflower. Whiskertail nodded. "Sure, Moonpaw and I will come."